The electronic storage of information has vastly increased the amount of data that may be maintained in relation to various records, such as database records, and the like. In many cases, organizations store data in a relational database management system to enable the data to be accessible to users via requests structured according to a database schema. For example, customer profile data corresponding to a new customer of a bank may be input by a bank representative into a series of data fields, for example, provided via a user interface (“UI”) display. The customer profile data may then be stored in the database to enable the retrieval thereof in the context of the original UI display.
However, no adequate mechanism exists for associating the data (e.g., the customer profile data) with data fields in a different UI display in the event that a user desires the same data to correspond to the two UI displays. For example, assume that a customer, whose customer profile data had previously been entered into the original UI display and stored in the database, returned to the bank to apply for an automobile loan. Because an auto loan application will typically require at least a portion of the same customer profile data previously entered by the bank representative, re-entry of the data into the data fields of the different UI, corresponding to the auto loan application, will be necessitated. This not only decreases the productivity of the bank representative, but increases the potential for the introduction of errors associated with the data in the auto loan application.